Perfect Imperfections
by EOshipper2010
Summary: George/Alicia with some Katie/Oliver. "That’s where I’m definitely not perfect… I’m in love with my best friend. How messed up is that?" Alicia's convinced she's not perfect. Katie and Oliver make a bet on them. T for safety. Better than the summary. R&R!


**A/N: **

**This is a George Weasley/Alicia Spinnet story. It is set probably around their fifth year (Harry's third). The only reason really was so I could have Oliver in it, but that is about it so you can pretend they are older it you want. It does not matter really. Oh, and there is some Oliver Wood/Katie Bell near the beginning and at the end. I love that pairing too.**

**Okay, so I have had this idea in my head for a while, but I **_**just **_**got around to writing it. In Sacraments class to be exact. I have been hearing about the Sacraments for about seven or so years now. It was not really anything new. I know the plot probably is not that original, but oh well. Now I loved the idea for this story, and I also LOVE how it actually turned out surprisingly enough.**

**Also, Eric Edwards (my character in this…) is supposed to be a jerk. And for a Ravenclaw, he is completely idiotic when it comes to feelings. Worse than Ron (Do not get me wrong though, I love Ron!) He is kind of oblivious too. And do you not just love the name? My friend and I thought of it. Eric because that is the guy's name in Phantom of the Opera (NOT a crossover! Just borrowing the name.) and Edwards because... because it popped into my head and my friend and I thought he sounded like a heartbreaker.**

**If a full sentence or two is in italics odds are it is George or Alicia's thoughts. I think it is kind of obvious who it is that is thinking.**

**I think that might be it so now… STORY TIME! (finally)**

_**Perfect Imperfections**_

"Which twin are you?"

"I'm hurt, Wood. I thought you could tell us apart." The Weasley twin burst into fake sobs.

Oliver Wood scowled at his beater still not knowing which one it was. "Stop pretending to cry, Weasley."

The twin stopped. "Fine, and I'm George by the way."

"Good. You were the one I was looking for." George looked slightly puzzled at this, but Oliver ignored this and continued talking. "I need you to go find Spinnet and bring her back here. We're having a tactical Quidditch meeting and I need the whole team there. We need to go over some new plays I came up with. Got it?"

George could tell something was up, he just could not tell what. Oliver was acting stranger than usual which was saying something. Apparently he had been quiet for too long because Wood spoke again.

"George! Did you hear me?"

George looked slightly startled at being awoken from his thoughts by Wood yelling at him, but he recovered quickly. "Yeah I got it. Find Alicia and bring her back up here for torture- I mean _the tactical meeting._"

Oliver glared at him. "Get going, Weasley." George pretended to salute him and walked out of the common room.

After he walked out, Oliver looked back to the couch in front of the fire in time to see two heads pop up from behind it. One was none other than Fred Weasley and the other Katie Bell.

Fred was the first to speak, "Wow, Oliver. I honestly didn't think George would go that easily. I'm impressed."

"Shut it, Fred!" Katie snapped, "Just because he left does NOT mean anything!" Oliver just shook his head.

Normally, George would never do anything Oliver asked him until he was threatened within an inch of his life, but finding Alicia was a task George _wanted _to do. After all, she was on a date and he now had an excuse to ruin her "good time." George snorted at the idea of her actually having fun with her git of a boyfriend, Eric Edwards. He was in Ravenclaw and was a bit of a nerd, but apparently that made him even cuter to girls. George snorted again.

George was almost at the entrance hall, when he found his thoughts were drifting to Alicia. In his opinion, she was the most gorgeous girl in all of Hogwarts. She was on the small side, about a foot shorter than George was. **(A/N I am having George be about 6'2 or 6'3 so Alicia would be like 5'2 or 5'3.) **Alicia had light brown hair with dark brown eyes. She had a fiery personality, was stubborn, and never seemed to give up. George loved everything about her.

He was almost at the doors when he saw Eric; Alicia, however, wasn't in his line of view. George could tell Eric was talking, but he could not hear what exactly it was that they were saying. Eric seemed uncomfortable and fidgeted a little bit, but it was enough. George was able to see Alicia now, and he knew instantly that something was wrong. She was _crying. _Alicia _never _cried, especially not in front of people.

George started to walk towards them, but went unnoticed. He was close enough to hear what Edwards was saying to her now. "Alicia, I just do not think we are going to work. I just think I can find someone better." Alicia looked shell-shocked at hearing this, and George saw red. _How dare he say that to her! _Eric noticed neither reaction and continued talking, "So, basically, I am breaking up with you. I am going back to my common room now. Bye."

Eric turned around and instantly took a step back because he had just come face to face with a VERY angry Mister George Weasley. Now, it was Eric's turn to be shocked.

"Oh, well, uh, uh, hello there Weasley! What, erm, what are you doing here on this l-lovely evening?"

George did not bother to even pretend to be polite. "How dare you break up with her. How dare you tell Spinnet that she's not good enough for you. She is better than you will ever be, you ignorant bastard!"

"Well, about that… wait a minute… How dare **you **listen in on my private conversation! This is none of your business."

George glared at him murderously, and he cowered. When George finally spoke his voice was shaking with anger. "If you aren't out of my sight in five seconds, I swear your life will become a living hell." Luckily for Eric, his Ravenclaw smarts kicked in and he ran faster than was thought possible.

George took a couple breaths to try to calm himself before talking to Alicia, but, when he turned to face her, he saw she was running outside trying already to avoid him.

"Alicia! Alicia, stop!" _Damn, _George thought as he ran after her outside, _she's fast._ He was starting to catch up. "OI, SPINNET! WAIT UP!" He managed to grab her wrist and make her stop, but he did not let go because he knew the second he let go of her, she would be off again. When George caught her, he saw she was still crying. Her face and eyes were puffy and red, and her hair was messed up from being blown everywhere while running. Some strands of hair were stuck to the tear tracks on her face, but all the same, George still thought she was beautiful.

"Leesha. Leesh, look at me. Please?" He took his free hand and lifted her chin so she was looked at him. "Tell me what happened."

Alicia was still trying to avoid looking at him by averting her eyes, but was failing miserably. She realized she had no choice but to answer. She knew he would not let her go until she told him everything. She sighed, "You saw what happened, George. Edwards broke up with me. He wants perfect. Why do you think he never uses contractions or abbreviates anything. He's too good for that." She sighed again. "He wants perfect, and that's not me. I'm probably about as far from perfect as you can get." She looked up and gave George a small, sad smile.

"Leesha, don't say that."

"Why not? It's true."

"No it's not. If you must know, I think that you are perfect, no matter what you do."

Alicia laughed bitterly. "That's shit, George, and you know it."

He was starting to get frustrated with her. Why wouldn't she believe him! "Fine! You don't believe me? Tell me what it is that's so horrible about you and I'll tell you why it makes you perfect."

Now, she was confused. There was no way he was being serious. I mean he's a Weasley twin for God's sake! Alicia looked up at him and realized with a shock, he WAS being serious. "Um, w-well. For starters, I'm horrible at potions."

George looked incredulous. "Name a Gryffindor, other than Hermione Granger, that_ isn't_ horrible at potions."

"I'm really clumsy."

"It works for you. Makes you cuter."

_Oh, my God! Did he just say I was cute?! Wait… crap! _"I have a really bad temper."

"I always thought that that should be a part of the traits for Gryffindor. That's just normal, Leesh."

"Oh." She stopped for a second and noticed that George was extremely close to her. Within inches. _This is NOT going to help me argue against him. Okay, I need to breathe… there we go. _"I- uh- I'm too short." _Oh, good job, Spinnet, you dumb ass! I couldn't have come up with something better than my height now could I…_

"Well, Alicia," George was smiling now. He had finally noticed the effect he was having on her. "The shortness is easily fixed." All of a sudden, he swooped her up and she squeaked in surprise. So now George was holding her so she was eye-level with him and her feet were dangling dangerously high off the ground. At the same time though, she felt safe.

She looked in his eyes. "George, you know that you are my best friend, right?" He nodded. "Well, there. That's where I'm definitely not perfect… I'm in love with my best friend. How messed up is that?" George replied by kissing her senseless.

When they pulled back for air, he smiled and told her, "Just like I said, perfect." She smiled back at him and went to kiss him.

A few minutes later, George and Alicia were still outside and Harry was walking back into the Common room. Poor Harry was instantly jumped by Katie Bell and Oliver Wood who were followed by an intrigued looking Fred.

"Well!?" Oliver and Katie shouted simultaneously.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Tell me again why I agreed to follow George for you three."

"Because, Harry," Katie started, "You are an amazing friend to me, and Ron and Hermione aren't speaking to each other or you because you're supposedly talking to the other."

"So in other words, I had nothing better to do."

Fred looked at him, "Very good, Harry. You managed to get all of that from Katie's nonsense." Katie smacked Fred upside his head.

"Well, Potter?" Said Oliver, "What happened with George and Alicia?"

Harry retold the story of how Eric broke up with Alicia and how George was there for her and that they were now appeared to be a couple.

"YES!" Oliver yelled, "I won the bet, you know what that means, Bell!"

Katie sighed while Fred and Harry just looked amused. The deal was if George and Alicia got together Katie had to give Oliver a small kiss on the lips.

About five minutes after that, George and Alicia walked in the common room to be greeted by a very surprising sight.

George's jaw dropped before he started laughing and Alicia yelled, "KATIE, WHY IN MERLIN'S NAME ARE YOU SNOGGING OLIVER WOOD!"

Katie surfaced for air to look at a shocked Alicia. Katie shrugged and said, "It's your fault." With that she left a now very confused Alicia to go back to her previous occupation. Snogging her captain.

**REVIEW PLEASE! And if you noticed any typos, please tell me so I can go back and fix them. Love you all!**

**The chapter is titled after the song "I Could Get Used To This" by The Veronicas.**

**EOshipper2010**


End file.
